Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome (PRRS) is viewed by many as the most important disease currently affecting the pig industry worldwide. The syndrome first was described in 1987 in the United States as “mystery swine disease” and rapidly spread across the globe. It causes severe reproduction losses, is associated with increased mortality due to secondary infections, and is linked to reduced feed conversion and average daily weight gain. Unfortunately, control of the virus that causes PRRS has proven to be difficult.
PRRS virus (PRRSV) is an enveloped single stranded RNA virus classified in the family Arteriviridae (Cavanaugh, 1997). It causes a widespread disease of swine that was first described as ‘mystery swine disease’ in the USA in 1987 (Hill, 1990). The disease manifests as respiratory illness in all age groups of swine leading to death in some younger pigs and severe reproductive problems in breeding age females.
Transmission of the PRRSV can, and often does, occur through direct contact between infected and susceptible pigs. Transmission over very short distances by air or through semen also may occur. Once infected, the virus can remain in the blood of adults for about two weeks, and in infected pigs for one to two months or more. Infected boars may shed the virus in the semen for more than 100 days. This long period of viremia significantly increases the possibility of transmission. In addition, the PRRS virus can cross the placenta during the last third of the gestation period to infect piglets in utero and cause stillbirth or weak-born piglets.
All types and sizes of herds, including those with high or ordinary health status or from either indoor or outdoor units, can be infected with PRRS virus. Infected herds may experience severe reproductivity losses, as well as, increased levels of post weaning pneumonia with poor growth. The reproductive phase typically lasts for two to three months; however, post weaning problems often become endemic. The reproductive disease is characterized by an abortion outbreak that affects both sows and gilts in the last term of gestation. Premature farrowings around 109 and 112 days of gestation occur. The number of stillbirths and weak-born piglets increases and results in a considerable increase in pre-weaning mortality.
The respiratory phase traditionally has been seen in the nursery, especially in continuous flow nurseries. However, respiratory problems caused by PRRS virus can also be seen in the finisher as part of the porcine respiratory disease complex (PRDC). A reduction in growth rate, an increase in the percentage of unmarketable pigs, and elevated post weaning mortality can occur. Diagnostic findings indicate high levels of pneumonia that associate with the PRRS virus together with a wide variety of other microbials commonly seen as secondary infectious agents. Bacterial isolates may include Streptococcus suis, Haemophilus suis, Actinobacillus pleuropneumoniae, Actinobacillus suis, Mycoplasma hyopneumoniae, and Pasteurella multocida among others. Viral agents commonly involved include swine influenza virus and porcine respiratory corona virus. Affected pigs rarely respond to high levels of medication, and all-in/all-out systems have failed to control the disease.
PRRSV virus exists as two genotypes referred to as “US” and “EU” type which share about 50% sequence homology (Dea S et al. (2000). Arch Virol 145:659-88). These two genotypes can also be distinguished by their immunological properties. Most sequencing information on various isolates is based on the structural proteins, namely the envelope protein GP5 which accounts for only about 4% of the viral genome, while only little is known on the non-structural proteins (nsp). Isolation of PRRSV and manufacture of vaccines have been described in a number of publications (WO 92/21375, WO 93/06211, WO93/03760, WO 93/07898, WO 96/36356, EP 0 676 467, EP 0 732 340, EP 0 835 930).
Vaccination is the key method for alleviating the burden of PRRS as pigs that recover from a PRRS infection will develop an immune response, which under normal circumstances will protect them from being infected again by the same virus strain. However, PRRS virus has the ability to change (by mutation or recombination); and therefore, new viral strains may arise. In such cases, cross protection between strains may not exist, and new outbreaks may be observed in farms that had been infected previously. Thus there is a continuing need for additional vaccines.